Innocent Love, Heart Breaking Betrayal
by AsukiSan
Summary: The story of a young felinese, a non-human with feline features, named Galena meets and becomes friends with her people's most hated enemy, the vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own fictional story, my own characters, and all my own.**

**This was made a while back and I've been editing on this and decided to post this. Please enjoy~ **

_**Prologue**_

_The Clan of the Felinese has survived for over 10,000 years; it was believed that my grandparents were blessed by our goddess. Others had different thoughts; many had thought we were fairies or elves with feline features because of our seemingly innocent and loving nature. Although, I prefer to believe in my Goddess._

_My name is Galena Augusta Feline; and my story is full of happiness, sorrow, and revenge._

Chapter 1:

About 5,700 years ago, in the land where my people had once flourished, I was daughter of the Empress Hakura, granddaughter to the Lord of our Clan, and a part of an ancient clan of Fire Guardians. Unfortunately, my elder sister, Trinity, the older female descendant of our grandfather, was chosen at a young age, by the Fire Fox, the animal of the royal families' power, to become one of the Seven to follow the Holy One, because of this curse that had been bestowed on the Seven Guardians so very long ago.

Our race has always been the enemy of a race just as equal to us as we are to them, the Vampire. A race of, what we call demons who feast on the blood of other's. I had my doubts of them being bloodsucking, and betraying monsters; so for many years, I have been secretly studying the race from reading in our libraries. And that's when I met _him_. The one that not only claimed me, but my very life.

Story Start:

I left my room early in the day to head for the royal library. I wanted to find my favorite non-fictional book about vampires, one that I could read over and over and not lose any interest in it. I creped down the hall and made my way to the doors, without disturbing the rest of the palace and I slipped in, making my way through the tremendous hordes of books. When I found the book, I pulled it out from the shelf and opened it up to the last page I was on, and had begun to read it out loud, knowing that no one would be up at this hour,

"For 10,000 years, the land of Felinese has shared it's boundaries with the vampire, under the-!" I was suddenly shaken very violently and I quickly whirled around, almost expecting it to be my grandfather, since he hates vampires, he wouldn't want me reading this material. But, of course, I was wrong; it was my elder sister Trinity. My sister laughed at me, pointing at me with her pale finger. Her long orange hair was fluttering against her back and shoulders. The attire she wore suggested that she just woke up too, she wore only a long shirt that she stole from our grandfather and she had failed to give it back.

While Trinity was laughing like a maniac at me, I put my book away, back on the shelf and sighed at her,

"Sister. When are you going to start growing up? You became an adult, yet you still act like a child." She only laughed again and smiled, her smile always made men turn red. I couldn't blame them, her smile was as bright as the sun and it complemented her brown eyes.

"Can I not have some fun with my little sister? After all, my time of doing nothing is almost up!" She replied, and I understand her comment, she was not only going to be the new Guardian, but Empress soon. Who would not want to have the opportunity to rule over your people? Well… my sister was a prime example of one who enjoys every ounce of her freedom.

"Yet you still insist on being a child? You are 251 years of age!" Our body's age very differently than a humans. Much like a vampire who was born from a mother's womb; we age very slowly, and if we have the chance, we can live for eternity; however, due to certain events, the eldest member is my grandfather, Lord Inferno, who is over 10,000 years of age.

"And my 160 years old sister should respect me by now!" She grinned at me and I merely rolled my eyes at her "What were you reading? " She asked and before I could grab the book from the shelf, Trinity had already and was on the page that I was reading. Trinity gazed at that page a moment before sighing "Galena. Do you understand what grandfather will say if he had caught you reading this?"

"Then it shall be my problem!" I grabbed the book from her "I do not believe that all vampires are 'bloodsucking' monsters!" I left her before she could say anything more.

I walked back to my room and went through my arched-shaped door before going to lay on my bed, which had my favorite vermillion red sheets and golden pillows with purple crescent moons on them; the symbol of the crescent moon is our symbol, the symbol that defines a felinese, there are also birthmarks with that shape on us. The single crescent is for an everyday felinese that you find in the clans, while the double crescent moon is the sign of a royal felinese. The symbols can be found anywhere on our bodies, mine, for example, is on my hip.

Before anyone could sneak up on me again, I hid the book in the fabric of one of the pillows, I didn't want my grandfather to find out about my interests, and he has always made it clear about being wary about vampires; ever since I was a small child, grandfather would tell horrifying stories about the vampire, but that still almost always left me with questions about them. As I finished hiding my book, I stood up to go and fiddle around with my piano. I have had this talent for playing the piano and… singing, in fact, I am considered the best singer in the clan now, it is something my grandfather would brag about just so that he could let me be known. He thinks I like attention like that when I really enjoy keeping to myself and reading books. Yes, in all truth, I am very shy, and considered modest by my mother; I would explain to her as a child that there are better people, she would tell me otherwise and that it is good to be a little bit like that, it separates out those who think that they are the best and are easily broken down when they lose.

I moved from the piano to the large balcony outside of my room to gaze at the scenery, it is usually so beautiful this time of day. The very tall and mighty snow-caped mountains would show a purple and blue sheen; the clear blue water would reflect the rays of the morning sun and that sun would shine pinks, purples, reds and other amazing colors. That sun would also shine on the green grass, making the water drops on the blades sparkle and look like diamonds on them. Every time I see the land in the early morning, it would take my breath and I would look at it as if I had seen the world for the first time.

The animals also roam the land during the early morning to avoid any dangers and enjoy the very cool air. Being high in the mountains always has its advantages and disadvantages after all. The deer, rams, and other wildlife all moved out into the open field and I felt my feline instincts take over, we felinese may have human-like features, but we still have those wild instincts deep within us and mine would like to take over for me, mostly because I am young, as my grandparents would put it.

I looked over to near the forests and spotted some rams grazing among the edges of the woods while the other few were a bit farther out in the fields, I could think of how perfect the game would be, and within minutes, I leaped from the tall balcony and was at the bottom, working my way over to the rams.

I made it towards the area where those rams were grazing and crouched out of sight of them, deciding on which of the animals I was going to practice hunting with. I chose the smallest of them, mostly because of my own height, I was only 5-3, and not much to boast about, I guess it's because of my feline features. The ram had appeared to be a young male, and he seemed to be unaware of anything that was going on around him, wonderful news for me, not so fortunate for him. I stood up slowly and took a step toward it, but as I stepped down, I hit a small twig and it alarmed the ram to my presence. The ram looked up at me and ran off into the forest, along with the other rams; my only thought was to run after it.

As I reached a certain part in the forest, I was about to give up and head back home until I saw it looking through a bush, as if it was deciding on to feed on it or not. I crept up to the ram before actually jumping at it. It noticed me at the last second and jumped away. I lost my footing and didn't realize I was on the edge of a steep hill until I fell down it and landed in a deep gorge.

The bottom of this gorge still was filled with trees and small bushes, only enough to cover the rocks and the ground. The rest of the ground was covered in moss and it looked so dark around me, but it only seemed that way because of the shadows that were being cast off by the trees. This place seemed to have an eerie sensation about it, like I was not supposed to be there. I shook that feeling and turned to examine this pain that I was feeling in my ankle, of course the fall wouldn't kill a felinese, because out bodies are slightly more sturdier than a humans, but we can still feel the pain from the fall, I only had a softer fall because of the moss.

As I examined my ankle, knowing that I would have a difficult time getting out of the gorge, I heard some rustling going on a little bit off and I turned to see what it was, hoping it was something harmless like a rabbit or a little stray feline. My body tensed as three figures appeared from behind the trees.

"Well, well! What do we have here boys?" One of the men asked

"It looks to me, like a little lost kitten." The second man answered and they took a step towards me.

"Oh! Not only that, she is injured!" The last man added as they continued to walk towards me. I began to back up away from them, until I backed up against a tree,

"Vampires?" I asked in fear, they only laughed and soon enough, their fingers were only inches from me. I shut my eyes hoping something will happen that would save me.

"Leave her. This girl is not for feasting on." This strong and confident voice spoke; I opened my eyes, and they revealed this man with sky blue eyes, a little lighter than my own, they also had a black tint around them that brought the eyes out even more. His hair was blonde and it had this shine in it, even with the dark environment around us. He had a handsome face with a jet black stripe across his left cheek. The three vampires moved a few feet back from me. I soon concluded that if they listened to him, he must have a rank of some sort.

"But sir! She entered our territory! She should be ours!" The first vampire that seemed to be the leader of this group replied.

"Are you questioning me?" The blonde vampire asked as he glared at the other vampire.

"O-of course not!" All three of them said as they bowed and left. I looked back to the blonde vampire, I had tried to speak out, but couldn't utter a word, and I guess what happened frightened me enough to make me lose my voice. He finally turned to me and walked towards me,

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting in front of me, close enough to where I could not escape from him. I didn't answer for a few seconds until I found a little confidence in me,

"Why would I tell you such a petty thing as my reasons for being here? And why would I tell you who I am?" I managed to speak out; he only smirked at me and his left hand gripped my chin, and he looked into my eyes, his gaze didn't leave me for a few moments until he finally spoke up

"Galena Augusta Feline? Interesting… a royal felinese in this area of the forest?" He released my chin and placed that same hand on my left knee. I felt the heat race to my cheeks before shouting out

"W-What are you doing?" He laughed and replied

"You did not know that you were bleeding?" I got confused, "You are bleeding" He said once more. It was when I looked down at my knee was when a red, no… a dark red fluid running down my boot. My eyes widened, I did not even remember feeling anything cutting me there!

"I- I did not know that I was…" I stated aloud. He removed my boot, and noticed my injured ankle. He took out a wrap and bandaged my ankle with it. He soon moved to the cut on my knee. I didn't know what he was going to do to fix this but I watched intently. He soon bent his head down to my knee and began to lick the cut; I felt myself flush, and hoped that I would not moan at this pleasurable sensation. I soon began to fidget away from him

"Hold still. I need to clean it so infection will not set in." He said before giving a few more licks and wrapped that wound up "Will you be able to get home?" He asked as I tried to stand up. I quickly put my boot back on before I balanced myself up against tree, almost praying that I will not have to rely on him to get me back home. Hope was not on my side, with injuries to both of my legs, my balance was off. As I went to walk, I fell forward. Luckily, the man caught me "I take it that you will not." I just barely noticed him trying not to laugh.

"… Can you help me?" I asked swallowing my pride. He only smiled and carried me up the gorge. I could not help but wonder how he knew my name and status "How did you know my name?"

"Your eyes just say so. Do not worry, I cannot read a person's thoughts." I nodded and looked ahead. We made it to the outside of the forest before he finally set me down.

"Thank you." I said turning away from him

"Of course." He began to leave, I had no idea what possessed me to ask this but I could not help myself

"W-wait!" He turned to face me, "May I at least… know your name?"

"Seishitsu" He replied quietly.

"And… when will I see you again?" I had always wondered why I asked to see him again; I sometimes thought it was only because he saved my life.

"Well…. Time, I guess, will tell us, Galena Augusta Feline." He replied as he left.

"Sei…shitsu?" I muttered under my breathe. I soon started to slowly walk back to the palace and back home. I was about home when I heard one sound that I could recognize from almost any where

"GAALLLLLEEEEENNNNNAAAA!" I looked up, seeing my grandfather run towards me. I could only flinch as he tightly hugged me. So tight that I was feeling blue… purple…

"G-grandfather! I love you too… b-but… air!"

"I am sorry!" He let me go "Hm? What happened to you? You are injured!" Once more, I could not explain myself for my actions

"I… uh… was hunting and I fell…" I left out the most important details

"My elegant and graceful granddaughter fell?" My grandfather asked as if he didn't believe me.

"Yeah. I am sorry for worrying all of you." I scratched the side of my face. Trinity suddenly stood in front of me.

"Let me carry you back." She turned her back towards me and bent down. I nodded as I climbed on her back "I will take her home, grandfather." She started to jog off; for most of the way back, she was silent, and it was astonishing! Considering that it was her, but aside from the occasional sigh, it was making me start to worry that she saw through my small lie.

When we arrived back at the castle, I half expected Trinity to drop me then and there, but she only continued to walk towards my room; when we made back into my room, that is when she dropped me on the floor

"OW! Trinity! What in all hells are you doing?" I shouted

"Alright, Galena, talk. You did not give all the details." She was actually smarter than I had thought!

"I did!" I remained true to my side of the story "I fell, because I tripped! It can happen to almost anyone!" I did my very best to avoid the direct question

"*sighs* One of these days, Galena, you will get into trouble and I will not be there to get you out of it." I carefully stood up

"I am glad you are worried for me; please do not get me wrong. I would just like to have a chance to look after myself for a change." I gave a small smile and she nodded before leaving. 'You could have dropped me on the bed, Trinity.' I could only think as I limped over to my bed. My body could have spoken for me as I fell on the bed face first. All I could think about now was how my life was saved by a vampire. That did prove my thoughts that they all aren't bad, but I could not shake the feeling that there was more to him saving me than just out of kindness. I also keep wondering if I should have told my grandfather.

"Galena." I looked up at the door way "Please let me look at your wounds. I need to see how serious it is." My grandmother stood at the door way. My grandmother has always been my healer, doctor, and whatever else I needed. No matter what has happened to me, she was always there to make it better. I smiled before nodding and she walked over to me. I quickly took my boots off so that I could let her see both of my legs. She carefully examined the injuries and looked at me, smiling "They are not serious. In fact you are already healing just fine!" She removed the bandages from my knee and ankle. "You will soon be back and challenging your grandfather by tomorrow!" Grandmother smiled as she left me.

I waited for a few moments to make sure she was gone before I pulled my book out of the pillow cases. I began to read and enjoy all that the book had to offer,

It was later in the day, closer to the evening, when my family's handmaid, Lillyane, came in with my dinner. I do not eat with my family, just because I like my privacy away from anything hyperactive.

"Miss Galena! It's good to see you well." We smiled and she set the tray on my desk "Are you going to need anything else for the rest of the evening?"

"I do not think so, thank you." She nodded "What is for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, meat, potatoes, and some vegetables."

"Thank you, Lillyane, you may leave now." I smiled and she left me. I limped over to my desk to eat at least a little bit of food before going to bed. Sadly, I was only able to grab my utensils and play around with the vegetables and nibble on the meat. I guess I wasn't hungry that night. So I limped over to my piano to play away the stress of the day. I had started to play a song that my mother had taught me years ago, and it had also been my favorite song, so I knew it well. Because of my musical talents, I was a regular performer for the clan and other clans around us.

Once I had begun to play, I began to feel someone's presence around me. I could only think of ignoring it for a moment to gain any bearings I needed to use to defend myself if necessary. I acted as though I had not noticed the change and continued to play. I also kept a small dagger in the sleeve of my dress; grandfather gave it to me to be able to use to defend myself with and he taught me how to use it in case if it was unavoidable.

I waited for my visitor to come a little closer to me before I finally took action and lunged at him before I took the dagger out and placed it at his throat. When I had the chance to look at my intruder, I noticed that it was Seishitsu!

"Well… you do have a strong intuition." He merely spoke under me. At this point in time, I had not cared for any compliments, only answers

"….. What are you doing in my room?" I did not bother to move the dagger from his neck, it may not kill him, but it will injure him long enough for me to get some help if I needed it. He only ignored my question

"I do not mind this position; however, the knife is rather uncomfortable." It had confused me a moment as to why he said that, my only reaction was to look at where I was sitting and where he was laying. The moment I realized what he was talking about, I flushed and I slightly raised myself off of him

"You are disgusting!" I nearly shouted "What kind of mind do you have?"

"Heheh. Let me ask you this." I raised an eyebrow "Do you have the stomach to kill me?" My eyes widened as he smirked. He knew that I was not willing enough to take another's life, knowing that I had no desire to commit any sin.

"No, I do not. I will not kill you." I got off of him and stood up offering my hand to help him up. There was no point in making any enemies at this point in time. He actually took my offer

"Thank you." He smiled "And just for that, I will tell you why I am here." I titled my head in curiosity "You interest me. I would have expected you to confess of what had happened to you."

"I do not want any more conflict between the Felinese and Vampires, then what we already have." I spoke the truth as I fiddled with some of the keys on the piano

"Oh? I honestly think that there may be more to this." He held up my book and tossed it to me, my vampire book.

"You know, I do not think that all vampires are monsters! I have had that opinion for years and it will not change!" He seemed genuinely surprised

"I would have never expected that kind of response from the grandchild of the Lord of Felinese and while her mother is the current Empress." He merely stated,

"I am strange, I know. I have always been that way." I limped over to my book shelf and set my book behind a couple of others, "Oh, I do not think that I have said 'Thank you' yet, for saving my life." I faced him

"Of course, Galena." He smiled before walking out of my room

"Are you leaving now?" I tried not to make it sound desperate

"I am, in fact. I have to keep other vampires in line. So I will see you soon." He walked a few more steps before stopping "You play beautifully." He turned to face me once more before disappearing. I felt my cheeks heat up

'He… complemented me?' I shook my head 'No… I should not get attached to him.

"….It will be impossible either way." I could only mutter as I moved over to my bed and laid down. I was asleep within a few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly awoke the next morning, yet I was not fully awake yet, I was just lying there in bed trying to plan out my day. Maybe I would read a nice quite novel from my book shelf, or go on a walk through the gardens and listen to the bird's songs before meeting with my grandparents. I soon felt compelled to get up and move about, ruining what chances of being a little lazy. Although, I was fully awake when I found Trinity just inches from me! I could not help but react violently as I kicked her off of me

"What in all Hells, Trinity?" When I had the chance to look at her, she was fully dressed in her outfit, a long, pale-red dress that was open on her left side, revealing her creamy colored skin; compared to my pale skin, she could easily be mistaken for some form of goddess. Her hair was up in a nice and elegant looking bun, normally her hair was down and let loose to do whatever it did.

"Well, I was going to pull a joke on you." She began to rub her forehead; I shook my head and attempted to get up to walk around on my injured ankle, which seemed to be doing much better now. "It seems you are almost healed up now." Trinity sounded…. Grumpy as she walked out of my room. I was slightly confused at her sudden change in attitude, but merely shook it off.

Soon enough, I found the energy to leave my room an d head for our banquet hall just on the other side of our palace. When I opened the large doors and found all of my family in there, my grandparents, my sister, and even my mother, the current Empress of the clan, Hakura. I could not help but smile brightly and made my way over to her to hug her

"Mother!" she hugged me back, "When did you get back?" when a member of the royal family becomes the Emperor or Empress, they do not stay in the palace that we grow up in. For the safety of the ruler, they are taken to another palace. This palace is also an unknown location to the other clans, besides the previous rulers, the current ruler, and the main guards of that ruler. If I knew where this palace was, I would have dropped everything, just to visit my mother.

"I just arrived last night. I heard something had happened to you, so I came back here to make sure you were alright." My eyes widened "Are you alright?"

"I am fine now, Mother, you did not have to return all the way back here on my behalf."

"I needed to get out of those duties anyway. So it benefits us both!" She whispered, I could not help but let out a giggle. We sat next to each other; I have always been close to my mother, ever since I was very small, 'tied to the hip' as some say; I was happy until my mother became the Empress and of course, for her safety, she had to leave for the other palace. That's how Trinity and I were placed into the care of our grandparents.

"How have things been?" I asked her

"Very tiring, oh! I have also heard that my grown daughter will become the next Fire Guardian!" My mother glanced over to Trinity. My sister smiled

"I shall be the best that I can be!" I looked down at my lap and quietly sighed. Trinity would get a little more attention because of her future. I guess my mother noticed

"Galena, do not fret! You are already special! You are the best in the Chorus and a beautiful pianist. You do not need to worry about such a difficult responsibility." She smiled and patted my shoulder. Almost as if it was right on cue, the hand maids delivered breakfast, lots of fruit and meats, bread, and other wonderful foods.

"Let us talk about something more enjoyable and less depressing!" Grandfather tried to encourage us

"Alright." Trinity grinned "Why are you so energetic this early in the day?" We all giggled a little, making grandfather groan in defeat and my grandmother began patting him on the back.

As the day wore on, my mother and I continued to stay by each other's sides,

"I hear that there is a performance in a few days." Mother stated

"Really? That is new!" I was genuinely surprised "Was it said who was performing and what was going on?"

"I think that you were the main act." I felt myself blanch.

"W-was this Grandfather's idea?" I tried to hide my little anger. He knows that I do not like performing out in public!

"I think so… do not be upset with him, Galena. He just wanted you to try and be the best!" She patted my shoulder.

"Yeah…. I guess…." I felt my shoulders slump, I just could not stay angry with him "I just do not like performing for everyone."

"And that is perfectly fine, dear. You do not need to over exert yourself. Just a simple song and you are done!"

"Alright, mother!" I agreed. Moments later, grandfather ran towards us and gave his 'Hugs of Death'

"My lovely daughter and granddaughter! What is going on with you two?"

"Let… me…go!" I managed to get out of his grip, but he was still hugging my mother.

"Father! I-I have to go now!"

"That is why I am hugging you, Hakura!" He went on with hugging her until my grandmother walked up to us,

"Fern, Hakura will be back soon!" Grandfather groaned

"But she is always leaving." I sighed, 'It is true' I felt a hand on my shoulder once more.

"Do not worry, Galena. I promise that I will come back here for the performance." I nodded and smiled at her

"I believe you, mother." I grinned as two of the royal guards walked up to my mother and gestured that it was time to leave. She gave me one last hug before leaving. I sighed as my grandparents walked back to the palace, leaving me all alone.

"I guess the royalty family is a divided one." I heard Seishitsu speak; I looked around but did not see him "Up here, Kitten." I glanced up and found him standing on a tree branch

"Seishitsu… do not call me, 'Kitten.' What are you doing here?"

"I am just following you around." He jumped down and landed in front of me,

"….'following me around?' I sternly asked, and he nodded "Is that the same as being 'overly obsessive'?"

"Galena that is such a strong statement. It is like I said last night, you are interesting. So I would like to know more about you."

"Should I be flattered? Or should I start to panic?" I half-joked with him, in truth, I was flattered!

"Well, it depends on how you feel about it; if you must know, I do not have any plans to either attack, nor kill you." I blanched

"….. I WOULD THINK SO!" He only snickered at me "Otherwise, you might have done it already." I muttered out, but I guess that it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Quite true…. So where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going? I am following you!" He smiled as he gestured me to walk with him. I nodded and we walked down the gardens. As we did so, I could not help but sigh, Seishitsu noticed

"What is wrong? Is it about your mother?" I could only shrug

"That is…. Part of it."

"Part of it?" What else is wrong?" he seemed to be pressing the matter, but somehow gently enough so that I wanted to explain.

"…. You know that I perform."

"Of course."

"Well, my grandfather likes to assume that I like it and he tries to make me show my talent. I would not mind it so much but… my mother might not be here to see. I trust her, but some things do get in the way."

"If you wish it, I will watch it." He smiled, I almost immediately said 'Yes' until I remembered that my clan does not like to be around vampires, Seishitsu seemed to sense my hesitation "Do not worry, I will not appear in public."

"Yes!" I was strangely enthusiastic about this

"Hmm, very interesting, indeed." He smiled "I am curious, why do have such a fascination with vampires?" I looked at him a moment. Trying to decide whether or not he would use this against me. I found nothing and decided to answer him

"I… have always had this…. Fascination with vampires, ever since I was a child. I was always told to fear them because of my grandfather's hatred and distrust with vampires. I had begun to think 'Why are we to fear them? To hate them?' Whenever I could, I would sneak into my library and read. After that, no matter how much I read, I still wanted to learn more about them." I glanced over to Seishitsu, who gave me a look that I was not familiar with "What is with your look?"

"You are a very strange girl." I sighed

"I know. And you are strange yourself." He looked at me confused "You have saved me, and you are following me around! I have never read anything like you."

"Oh. You cannot believe everything you read." He placed his hand on my head and began to ruffle my hair.

"Hey! Leave my hair alone, Seishitsu!" I shooed his hand, making him laugh

"I am surprised you act so Princess like! Most of the princess's I have met are the complete opposite of a male like you."

"M-male?" I walked over near the rock garden and grabbed a boulder, "I will show you, you incompetent bastard!" I started to run after him, he smirked and ran towards me. Before I could lift that boulder over my head, he jumped over me. I glared at him, as I swung the boulder at him, he got a little too confident, I guess, and I crashed that rock on him. He fell back and I gripped his collar. I was not worried about critically injuring him, since he could heal all of his injuries and would be fine. "Am I boy? Huh?"

"Alright! Alright! You are not a boy." I smiled "You are incredibly violent though."

"Will you stop teasing me?" He smiled and ruffled my hair once more.

"But it is fun to tease you!"

After our little… argument, we moved down by the lake and had begun to talk a little, mostly about each other,

"Seishitsu? How long can a vampire live for?"

"You are asking how long my race can live." I nodded "It depends on the vampire. There are vampires that are born vampires, changed ones and mixed ones, such as half- vampires. Some do not last longer than a few centuries and a few can live for a couple millennia." He looked at me "What about your race?"

"It is kind of the same with us. Although, we are a little more vulnerable because disease and war prevents us from living for no more than a few centuries, with the exception of a few."

"Disease?"

"Our bodies cannot handle certain cancers, and viruses. Even our weakness limits our movements" I paused a moment "Can I trust you with this secret?"

"I am not going to force you into telling your clan's secret. It is up to you." I gave it a moment's thought

"Alright." I held out my pinkie finger to him "I know that this is very childish but… can you promise me to keep this secret? Can promise me that this conversation will only remain between us?" I gave a small smile and hoped that he would do this to. He gave me a smile and wrapped his finger around mine

"I shall keep this promise." I felt my heart flutter

"Our greatest threat has always been the element, silver. Whenever our clan has been affected, the only thing we can do now is help give them a peaceful passing."

"Is it that potent against you?" I nodded "Silver, and very rarely sun can affect us. We have never been able to understand why certain elements or ailments can affect our system." I was unable to speak, our races… they were similar, in weakness and even our ages. Why were we mortal enemies? "Galena?"

"Our races are similar. If we are so similar to each other, then why are we considered enemies? Why do we kill each other on sight?"

"One race supposedly attacked the other; that is what I was told. No one knows who attacked who first."

"Well… not true. The one who attacked first knows!" he gave me a funny smile

"That narrows the list of suspects…" he sarcastically replied

"It is a start!" I smiled as I picked up a couple of rocks and threw them into the water. As I watched the ripples fade away, my arm was being pulled up.

"Galena, can you at least wear silver?" I blushed very, very lightly, noticing that he was holding my arm

"We can wear it. It just cannot get into our system." I saw him take out a silver bracelet and he put it on my wrist.

"This bracelet will keep the other vampires a distance away from you, no matter how old, or powerful they are, that type of silver is like a replant. This will be used for when I am away."

"You are…. Giving this to me?" He nodded "Thank you, Seishitsu." I smiled and I felt us subconsciously lean closer to each other.

"Gaaallleeeeennnnnaaaaa! Where are you?" my Grandfather sounded like his worried self

"I-I am sorry, I have to go!" I stood up and ran towards the sound of my grandfather's voice. The moment I met up with him, he once again gave me his hugs. "G-Grand…father! Air!"

"I just wanted to see a rehearsal!"

"I… have not started to write it yet." Whenever I perform and sing, I write my own songs so that they are unique and that I could call them mine. So far, after years of performing, I have not had to repeat any of my songs. It annoys me when I have to do something all over; it was like… repeating myself.

"Well, the performance is in a few days! You need to have it done~!" He happily walked off.

"How can he be so… cheerful?" I mumbled as I went to my room. I could not help but move over to my bookshelf to look for some ideas for my next song. As I reached up towards my book, I found that my book was barely out of my reach…. Wonderful. I was about to go and find something to stand on when I saw a hand reach for my book instead. I turned around and found Seishitsu here. "Thank you, Seishitsu." He nodded and handed me my book.

"What is that book?" I slightly blushed for some reason.

"I do not just sing my songs, but I write them as well. I am very picky about how they sound, too." I pulled the book closer to my chest, knowing his curiosity "And I do no not let anyone see it!"

"Huh? Can I see it?" I shook my head furiously as I walked over to my balcony and sat down in the sofa that I have out there for star gazing or for reading outside. "Please?" I looked over to him and sighed in defeat. I have begun to wonder why I have started to give in to someone. I handed him my book and the moment he took it from my hands, I had begun to fidget. He took his time, reading each and every line with care. What felt forever to me, was only a short amount of time, and Seishitsu was done "These are wonderful!" He gave me back my book.

"Right now, I do not know what I should write. It is most annoying."

"Why not use a song from before?"

"I prefer not to repeat myself." I opened a new page of my book "It is like having to repeat an order." He chuckled

"Do you have an idea of what you are going to write?"

"I do not know, Seishitsu…" I sighed "I have not thought of a good song in such a long while."

"You should have an idea by the time I return." I turned to face him

"You are leaving?"

"I have some business to attend to; do not take off that bracelet, unless you want to be a vampire's meal for when you go off and about." He had begun to leave

"I hope to see you when you get back." He turned to me and smiled

"Of course." He disappeared.

'Seishitsu…' I gazed over to my book 'I will get this done!"


End file.
